


Love is Blind

by Skyyynn



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Jack/Mark - Freeform, Jackceptieye, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Random Tagging, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, dk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyyynn/pseuds/Skyyynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hasn't been uploading recently, Mark needs to know what's up with Jack. Mark ends up helping Jack without even realising it. Jack just wants to feel Mark near him, maybe he will get that after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Jack

It has been a week since Sean, or more commonly known as Jack, posted a video. Mark had thought nothing of it for the first few days, seeing as everybody has times when they're too busy to upload. Maybe Jack had something important to do. However it wasn't like Jack to miss one whole week without even telling his subscribers.

His twitter was inactive too. No matter how hard Mark tried to contact Jack through Twitter or Skype, Jack did not reply.

Mark felt worried about Jack and he needed to know that Jack's alright.

Mark contemplated calling Jack on his cellphone. As he had only called Jack, or any other youtubers, by Skype. He was worried that he wouldn't get through.

And another thing was that Jack always told him not to call him as his bill would shoot up.

Considering this was an emergency, Mark dialed the string of numbers to contact Jack and pressed call.

Ringing, ringing.

After a while, someone picked up. It was a woman's voice, a clear distinct Irish accent was present in the voice. Mark had heard the voice before but he couldn't remember where.

"Um ... I'm Jack's friend, Mark, is Jack home?" Mark asked unsurely.

"Oh Sean's friend? Oh wait. Let me see if he's in the mood to talk now."

Many things went though Mark's mind. Like 'Why wouldn't Jack be in the mood' And 'Why did the woman's voice sound so familiar'.

"Hello?" A small voice at the end of the line resounded.

"JACK! How are ya buddy? Why haven't u been replying my messages?" Mark said in his usual voice, expecting Jack to reply back in is loud voice.

However, the voice that came back to him was a very small, hesitant whisper.

"It's nothing. I just don't think I'll be able to post anything anymore."

"Huh? Why?" Mark asked, sincerely concerned.

"It's nothin." Jack said. His Irish accent still apparent in his voice.

At least something is still there.

Mark was very worried that something had happened to Jack. Mark tried to think positively, that Jack is just tired and busy with his university life. However, he couldn't stop the thoughts of Jack being in an accident and being badly injured.

Imagining Jack in the hospital with all the wires and tubes connecting him to life. Mark gave himself a scare.

"Is there anything else you need? I really need to get to sleep." Jack said.

"Oh err ... nothing else. I just wanted to know you are alright."

"Yea." Jack dragged, "just tired." He said as if trying to convince himself that that was it.

"Ok then. I'll let you sleep. I keep forgetting our time zone difference." Mark laughed.

"Ok. Bye" Jack hung up.

Mark was very concerned. It's not the usual Jack. This Jack sounded very depressed, broken. He couldn't help but feel a little sad about it too.

Mark considered long and hard, and finally made his decision. He was going to Ireland to see Jack.

There were two problems with this. He didn't know where Jack stayed. And even if he did, did Jack want to see him?

After a while, Mark just decided to buy a ticket to fly to Ireland. He didn't know how he will find Jack, but he would find him.

Through some connections, Mark found where Jack lived and now he was on the way to see Jack. He had packed all the things he needed and he headed to the airport.

~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~

Upon reaching Ireland, Mark went to his hotel and put his stuff down. He flagged a taxi and told the driver Jack's address and on the way to Jack's house he went.

He paid and alighted the taxi. He looked around to see which apartment building would Jack most likely be. Mark knew which building Jack's in but he took the time to look at the style of the buildings. Considering Jack's personality, you would think he would live somewhere which stands out but in actual fact, it was just a normal building. Not too many levels and not too fancy.

He had never been to Ireland before so it was very weird. And being alone in a new country with no one you knew, it was even more awkward. Luckily, the people in Jack's neighbourhood speaks English.

He stood in front of Jack's apartment building and took a deep breath.

"Hey, do you think he's looking for Sean?" Mark heard whispers behind him.

He looked back and saw two ladies looking at him.

He went up to them and asked them "You know Jack? or Sean?"

"Yea. Of course we know him. He's well known around the neighbourhood. Even all the kids know him. They love him actually. But he hasn't really been out of his house for the past week. His parents are now here with him. Such a pity what happened to him." One of the ladies told Mark.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"Yea I don't know. That's why I'm here. Jack didn't tell me, so I'm here to find out."

"Oh if Jack didn't tell you, then I don't think we can." the ladies said and waved goodbye.

Mark sighed and now his suspicions about something happening to Jack was right.

Mark went up to the top floor and found Jack's home door. He stood there for a while and he raised his hand. His heard pounding in his chest. What would die behind the door? How would he see Jack? In what state?

He took the step and knocked on the door.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People might know what is wrong with Jack in this chapter. But oh well ... I wanted it to be a secret ... but I'm not good at giving subtle hints I suppose.

Previously: Mark contacted Jack. Mark decided to visit Jack wherever he is. Mark knocked on the door. 

~~~~~

The door opened with a small squeak. Behind the door was a woman probably in her late 50s. (idk i anyhow don't blame me lol) 

"Um ... I'm here to see Jack." Mark Stuttered. 

"Oh the friend of Jack's that I spoke to on the phone. Come in come in."

Mark was shuffled into the house. He was awkwardly standing in the living room. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there quietly. He was tired. He had just dumped all his luggage down at the hotel he was staying in and came straight here after that. He didn't give himself time to rest. 

"Don't just stand there. Sit down. I'll go see Jack. I'm sure you would want to see him too." the woman said as she went into a room, Jack's room to be specific. 

Finally being able to see Jack. Mark was excited yet very troubled with the thoughts Jack being hurt in any way. 

Sure Jack is an awesome friend. But he was more than that to Mark. 

After a while, the woman came back out of the room, with someone behind her. Jack held the wall as he came out. He was wearing some sunglasses and a mask covering his face. The woman helped him over to the sofa where Mark was sitting and Jack sat down. 

"Sean, I'm going to get you guys some drinks okay?"

"Yea Mom." Jack replied. 

Jack's mum left the two to talk and went to get some drinks. Jack took off the mask and breathed in. 

"Ahhhhh I CAN BREATHE!" Jack shouted "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO BREATHE WITH THIS MASK ON MY FACE."

Mark felt the tension in the air vanish as he laughed out loud. Jack knew that Mark was there, but it was still quite a shock to hear Mark laughing. 

They talked about some random things and the mood lifted very quickly. However, the mood also dropped just as quickly. 

"So Jack, why couldn't you upload these few days?" Mark started. 

Jack visibly tensed. 

"Err ... No reason. Just didn't feel like it." 

"Jack, there's no way you wouldn't feel like uploading. Something must have happened. Please tell me what's wrong. We can help solve the problem together."

Jack's eyes teared a little. Mark couldn't see it, but Jack had an internal battle, deciding whether or not to tell Mark. 

"Jack please." Mark said, his voice sounded like he was really about to cry, begging Jack.

Mark put a hand on Jack's thigh. It had shocked Jack as he wasn't expecting it. The heat radiating from Mark's hand warmed Jack's body. It was a nice feeling. 

For the first time in a long time, Jack broke. 

Tears started falling from Jack's face, Jack still not wanting to totally give into the temptation of running into Mark's arms and crying his heart out. He was not prepared however, for Mark to embrace him in a hug. 

It was comforting. It didn't feel like a regular hug that you gave someone. But this was filled with emotion. If that was even possible. Jack just cried. It must have been hours until Jack stopped. He caught his breath and he got very tired. His eyes closed and he fell into deep sleep. 

Mark on the other hand, had hugged Jack on impulse. He didn't know what made him do it. But he did. 

Many different emotions went into that hug, wanting Jack to feel it too. Concern. Weariness. Friendship? No it didn't feel like it. Mark couldn't understand. 

After a while, Jack fell asleep. Feeling a little Jet-lagged, Mark fell asleep too. 

~~~~~~

Jack woke up early the next morning and just enjoyed the warmth of Mark sleeping beside him. Jack knew his feeling for Mark. But now, when things are different, Mark would still love him, right?

Jack was in paradise. 

Jack felt Mark stir in his sleep and slowly got up to sit properly. He positioned Mark to be situated on his lap. 

Mark opened his eyes to see Jack just leaning back on the sofa. He realised that they both fell asleep on the sofa. You wouldn't see it, but Mark blushed a light pink and he slowly got up from Jack's lap. 

"Morning Mark." Jack said with a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Morn'." Mark slurred. 

Mark stretched a bit before asking "How long have you been awake?" 

Jack shrugged and stood up to go to the bathroom. 

Mark realised that Jack still had to hold on to the walls to get from place to place. Maybe he was injured? That's why Jack couldn't post videos? 

Nahh ... Jack would continue to make videos even if he had to have his leg amputated. It was his life. 

Mark made up his mind. He had to ask Jack. And whatever it is, he needed to know the truth. No more hiding. 

~~~~~~

Jack got out of the bathroom and it was Mark's turn. They did all they needed to do. 

They went into the kitchen and Mark saw that there was already breakfast on the table. 

"Mom's out workin. She'll be back later in the afternoon." Jack said as he made his was to the table. 

Mark noticed there were indents on the floor like someone pushed something heavy over it. He brushed it off as Jack took a seat. 

Mark waited until they were both finished with eating when he asked "So Jack, are you going to tell me about last night? Or what happened that caused the events of last night?" 

Jack choked on his own saliva. He coughed a bit and pushed his sunglasses back up. 

Mark was bringing up the topic now. Jack had expected it. But not in a so direct manner. Maybe in a more round a bout way. 

Maybe to Mark it was already round a bout. But to Jack, it was like charging head first. 

Jack thought for a moment. Thinking. Maybe it was alright for him to tell Mark. Mark, a man who is loyal and won't stab anyone in the back. 

Maybe it was alright. To let the person he loved the most know about what he went through. Maybe now is the time to come clean. About everything that happened in the past week. Jack had hidden it long enough. 

"So it all happened last Friday ... "


	3. Truth

Previously: Maybe now is the time to come clean. About everything that happened in the past week. Jack had hidden it long enough.

"So it all happened last Friday ... " 

~~~~~~

Jack and Mark sat at the dining table. The tension was unbelievable. Jack was wondering where to start. He couldn't start out of nowhere. 

"So Jack, could you please tell me what happened?" Mark said worry in his eyes. 

Jack just stared down at the table. His sunglasses threatening to fall. Jack had his eyes closed. 

"Jack? Please look at me." Mark said.

Mark had really missed looking into Jack's dazzling blue eyes. He felt that he could get lost in them if he stared at them for too long. 

Jack took a deep breath.

"Well, it started when I was feeling a little sick. A few weeks ago. It came out of no where and I had no idea what had happened. I tried my best and still kept recording. But after a while, I found it more and more difficult to play games and such. Sometimes my eyesight will go all blurry. So I went to the doctors." 

Jack paused. He took a breath to calm himself down. He was just barely able to keep his voice from shaking. 

"The doctor didn't know what was wrong too. So he had me take a few tests. Turned out that I had some sort of tumour and the tumour had to be removed immediately. The surgery was dangerous. I only had 20 percent survival rate. Well, I did survive." 

Jack's eyes started to water. He started sniffing. He took breaths in and out. 

"Before the surgery I had told my friend to help post the videos I had pre-recorded in case of emergencies. So no one would worry about me. I was under a coma after the surgery. They had put me in that state so I would be able to heal properly. When I woke up ... "

Jack paused. He couldn't continue. He was already crying. His voice was so broken. He was so broken. Mark knew something bad happened, that's why he couldn't upload anything. But Jack was physically fit. He could walk around fine. Then what could be wrong? Mark had an idea already, but he needed to know for sure. He couldn't go guessing things like this. 

Mark waited. He reached for Jack's hand, rubbing circles on the back of Jack's hand. 

Jack eventually calmed down enough. 

Jack reached for his sunglasses. He took them down and he had his eyes closed. Telling his tears to stop falling. He opened his eyes and there was not the sparkling blue eyes that made people stare, but it was cloudy and it looked soulless. 

"I rather had died than to live like this." 

Mark stared at Jack for a while. Jack's heart pounded in his chest. Jack couldn't see. He couldn't do anything by himself. Mark must hate him. The thoughts of Mark leaving him behind made Jack worry. Jack didn't want Mark to stop being his friend. 

Jack would die if Mark want him. Actually, he would take his own life. Everything Jack has done was so that he didn't feel like he was a useless friend to Mark. He had his own things to do but Mark always came first. Even when the Skyped, Jack would always be there, no matter how late it was cause he knew that Mark was busy in the day. 

Jack knew that he was an influence to other people. He felt like a hypocrite but this is what it was. Being the youngest, he felt inferior to his siblings. They all had proper jobs and he felt the pressure of being something like them. Even if his parents didn't say it out. It was just an internal struggle. All the time. 

When he played games, especially with his friends, he felt that he belonged somewhere. He wouldn't be able to stand not being friends with Mark, or having Mark hate him.

Sure Mark wasn't that kind of guy, but anything could happen. The world is big, he was just a speck of dust compared to it. 

"Jack." Mark broke the silence. 

Jack flinched, scared of what Mark would say. 

Mark used his hand and brought Jack's face up, looking into his eyes. Mark knew that Jack couldn't see what he was doing, but Mark used his thumb to wipe away the tears on Jack's face. 

"Jack." Mark whispered, "Is this why you didn't message back to me? Did you not see my messages or did you purposely ignore me?" 

Jack just stayed quiet. He felt that without even talking, Mark knew what he was thinking. 

"Jack. It's okay you know. You're fine the way you are. You know that right?" 

Mark stood up from his seat and brought his face closer to Jack's. Mark didn't stop until his forehead was on Jack's. 

Everything that Mark wanted to say, all expressed in that small action. The words of comfort, reassurance, love. Everything. 

Jack was seated on his seat, eyes closed, just wanting to feel the warmth of Mark. Mark had leaned over the table to reach Jack. After a while, that felt like ages, Mark removed himself from Jack and sat back down, holding Jack's hand. 

Jack felt so relieved. Everything he wanted was right in front of him. It didn't matter that he couldn't see anymore. Everything was perfect at that moment. 

They just enjoyed the silence and after a while, Jack spoke up "So what does that make us now?"

Mark laughed, "Do you Sean, want to be my boyfriend?"

Jack was shocked at the use of his real name and didn't know what to say. He could feel his face burning hotter every second. He looked down and nodded his head. 

He couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face. He somehow knew that Mark was also smiling, a big grin on his face. Maybe a little bit red. 

The mood wasn't exactly perfect, but they both wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post ... I say might, cause I have exams in like 2 days and I haven't started studying for any of the subjects ... who am I kidding ... I won't study even if the exam was 1 day away HAHA ... 
> 
> Oh and if this story is crappy, it's cause I wrote all the parts at like midnight or even later cause night is when all the ideas come but my brain is tired and might make mistakes 
> 
> K hope you liked this part


	4. Filler

Previously: Jack opened his eyes and there was not the sparkling blue eyes that made people stare, but it was cloudy and it looked soulless.

Mark laughed, "Do you Sean, want to be my boyfriend?"

~~~~~~

Jack and Mark both spent the day with each other. Eventually, Mark needed to go to his hotel as all of his stuff are there. Jack offered Mark to stay with him so Mark can help with stuff around the house and so that Jack's parents don't have to keep worrying about him. And of course so they both can spend more time with each other

Jack didn't want to let go of Mark, no matter what. Maybe it because he couldn't see, but he clung onto Mark as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to lose the feeling of someone beside him.

Before Mark came, he was alone in his room most of the day. He would just listen to music or something until someone comes back. Sometimes his friends would come to visit even though they would have their own schedules to meet.

He was unable to move from where he was. Now, with Mark by his side, maybe he could take a step forward.

He had lost all motivation in doing anything after the surgery, wishing that he had died on the surgery table. Now, he couldn't wish for anything else. But something else is on his mind.

If he was blind now, how would he live his life? He didn't want to be a burden to his family or friends, especially Mark. What was he going to do? The only thing he could do was to go around his house without help, not mentioning cooking, cleaning or even just pouring a cup of tea, or beer. (He stopped drinking)

Alone at home, thinking was the only thing Jack could do. He was still new to the being blind thing, he had a walking stick of course but he didn't want to use it.

Having a walking stick with him meant that he really is handicapped and he didn't want himself to feel that way.

After a while of being alone with his thoughts, Mark came back to Jack's place.

Mark had found Jack sitting in his room, on his bed, lights not switched on, curtains were drawn. Not that Jack knew anyways.

"Hey Jack. How ya' doin'?"

"Fine actually, just doing some thinking. ya'know?"

"What cha' thinkin' bout?"

"Stuff."

"Come on man, you can tell me." Mark whined.

"Fine. It's about how I'm going to live after I get myself sorted out. Like obviously I can't carry on doing YouTube anymore. And my pastime is gone. I'm basically someone with too much time on their hands and not able to do anything."

"It's fine. I'll help." Mark consoled Jack, "No matter what, I'll be with you."

A smile crept onto Jack's face. Jack felt the bed dip as Mark sat down next to him. They both reveled in the silence. Mark didn't want things going too fast, both Jack and himself was not ready for anything. They were practically new-borns in this new situation they were in. However, they both had gotten over adversity before, and they can do it again now. This time, with each other as back up.

Mark looked down, took Jack's hand in his, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. It was a sign of patience. A sign that Mark would not leave Jack. A sign that Mark would always love Jack.

Mark just held the hand for a while, waiting for Jack's reaction. When none came, Mark looked over at Jack to see that Jack had tears in his eyes. He wasn't sad, on the contrary, he was elated.

Mark cupped Jack's face and turned him so they faced each other. Jack's eyes were open and Mark could see the cloudy blue that used to sparkle in the light. Now it looked so mysterious. It was a different kind of feeling he get when he looked at them, but the emotion towards the owner of those pair of eyes were still the same.

Mark leaned in closer to Jack and their lips just brushing past each other's. It was a very slow build up, as if if Mark moved too fast, Jack would just disappear.

Jack felt the small contact on his lips and he leaned in to close the small gap. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

As if fireworks were exploding behind them, the mood was perfect. Just the two of them.

But they knew, it wasn't because the setting was romantic or anything. Just being in each other's presence made the whole situation better.

Hearts pounding in their ears, not hearing anything around them. Their kiss was soft and gentle, not rough, just a normal kiss. But they could feel each other's passion behind the kiss.

After a while, they stopped and Mark hugged Jack. They both lay in bed, Jack's head resting on Mark's arm. Mark brought Jack closer to him and kissed his forehead.

They both knew, that this was the calm before the storm. They knew they would face challenges in the future, but something about being together, made them hopeful that everything would turn out just as they wanted. Maybe not exactly how it plays out, but the ending is all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help guys... i actually have the next chapter finished but then i would like to finish the subsequent chapter first. But the thing is i don't know what troubles should Jack face being where he is and stuff so please leave comments helping me cause seriously writers' block


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: They both knew, that this was the calm before the storm. They knew they would face challenges in the future, but something about being together, made them hopeful that everything would turn out just as they wanted. Maybe not exactly how it plays out, but the ending is all the same.

~~~~~~ 

After a few days, Mark got settled in routine that includes: Cooking, Cleaning, and of course, he's still making videos. 

Since he didn't have his usual set up, he used Jack's. Getting used to the equipment and always setting up the blanket behind him when he's recording. Comments were storming in about how he's not in his usual place, where Mark could be and of course, some smart people could tell that he was in Jack's house.

Both Jack and Mark were sitting on the sofa when when Mark asked "So Jack, when are you going to tell your fans that you can't post any more videos?" 

Jack thought about it for a while. 

He didn't know. He wanted to tell his fans what happened too. They deserved to know. Jack just couldn't do it. Before, he couldn't believe the fact that he was blind. He told himself many times that his sight would return. Maybe that's why he did not tell them? The sense that if he didn't say anything, nothing would be wrong. 

However, since Mark came to look for Jack, Jack could finally look into the mirror, not literally, and not hate himself.

Mark had offered to help Jack make the video and Jack accepted. 

Jack was sitting on his bed while Mark was getting ready the equipment to record. Even though Jack had made thousands of videos before, just the thought of telling his audience what happened to him made his heart pump super fast.

He didn't know what to say. Should he start with his regular intro? Or maybe he should tone it down little. 

"Jack, everything is set up. You want to start now?"

"Sure. Why not." Jack said, still thinking of what to say. 

Mark turned the camera on and told Jack he was all ready to begin. 

Jack was wearing his sunglasses again. He wore his hat and kept Sam near him. 

"Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and I have very important news to tell yall. As you can see, I'm not in my normal position, and for good reason. " 

Jack took a deep breath. 

"I won't be posting any videos anymore. Maybe occasional vlogs maybe? As of now, I'm really very sad about this. I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner but I really needed the time to get myself in order before I break the news to you."

Jack looked down willing himself to continue. Mark seemed to sense that Jack was very nervous and Mark crawled on the floor, making sure he wasn't in the shot and reached towards Jack's hand, not wanting to feed the fandom. 

Jack smiled and went back to talking "The reason is cause ... I'm now blind. I got a cancer like thing and I actually felt uncomfortable for a while and when I finally visited the doctor, they told me I had to go for surgery and had only like 20 percent rate of survival. And in exchange for my life, I lost my sight.

And on a different note, I'm currently living with Mark! He's awesome. Cause of my bossness, I have made him my slave. Muahahaha. So this is the end of this video. If you liked it, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE LIKE A BOSS And High fives all around, wepish whepish. AND I"LL SEE YOU GUYS, Maybe, IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOOO" And with that, Jack ended the video. 

Jack laughed to himself as he finished his outro. He hadn't done that in a while. 

Mark asked "So ... I'm your slave now?"

Jack laughed wholeheartedly as Mark got up and lightly pecked Jack's lips. Mark got to work editing the video while Jack went to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~

Night came, Jack was just sitting on his bed listening to music using his CD player and Mark came to sit beside him. 

Mark closed his eyes, his eyes aching from staring at the computer screen for so long. They relaxed beside each other for what felt like an eternity. 

"Hey Jack. What would you think of moving to LA with me?" Mark started saying.

Jack had just got used to being blind and he knows his way around his apartment and he could do things by himself but he still needed help with other things. Mark had thought about it and he felt that he would feel better back in LA as he knew where everything was and he could guide Jack more efficiently. He would also be at his own work space and he had extra bedrooms for Jack to stay. Everything was planned out in his head. 

But he didn't want to bring Jack into a new environment without consent and Jack needs to be willing to go with Mark. Jack would have to get used to things all over again and even the flight there will be tiring for Jack, knowing that some people don't like long flights and going to LA is long. 

"You don't have to," Mark continued, "I know it's difficult to get used to new surroundings and if you don't want to, I can stay here with you-"

"It's fine." Jack smiled in Mark's direction, "I feel like it should be better for me to go over to LA cause you're the one who is making videos now, I don't need all my equipment and you need yours." 

Jack reached out his hand towards Mark signalling Mark to hold it. Mark held onto Jack's hand and pulled Jack closer. Mark held Jack close and Jack in turn wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

Feeling each other's warmth, they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how to end this story and I'm like going around in circles. Like I already have the next 2 chapters ready but I think all the creative juices for this story has run out LOL. I try to make it not too depressing and have some sweet moments so ye. I might not update for a while again cause of the juices I was telling you about not flowing so yups. See ya soon XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if i posted the wrong chapter but oh well LOL   
> and i have actually finished writing this story cause idk how to continue. So yup just a few more chapters to go.  
> PS i totally didn't forget to update ... XD

Mark and Jack had been packing for their move to LA. Jack had told his parents and they were both okay with it. Jack had decided to let his brother live in his house and he decided to give his computer to him. He knew that his brother would take care of this computer and give it to someone he needs it more than Jack. 

Mark had helped Jack organize his things, not really in a rush cause he had prepared everything else ahead of time. 

The video Jack had recorded would be live when they leave for the airport, he didn't know how people would see him. Would people be glad that he was gone? Or would they be sad that he was gone? 

(time skip to LA) 

Reaching LA, Mark helped Jack with everything that he needed, getting their luggage and letting him pull his own luggage. Jack was wearing his sunglasses.

Jack looked like a normal person, capable of walking and talking, but nobody would expect him to be blind. The thing about it was, that fans of Jack recognized Jack and came up to him and wished him well. That warmed their hearts to see that their fans are still as caring as ever. 

Jack didn't hear about hate comments on his last video, Mark just kept telling him the good ones. He didn't know if Mark was just ignoring those comments and don't want Jack to hear them or if there wasn't any hate comments at all. 

Jack made a mental note to ask Mark about it. Jack gripped Mark's arm and let Mark guide him to the taxi stand. 

Upon reaching Mark's apartment, Mark put their luggage in house and guided Jack around the house so that Jack can get familiarized with his new surroundings.

They went into the kitchen, Mark making sure nothing was blocking the entrance, as he had not cleaned up his things since he went to Ireland to find Jack. 

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Newlyweds moving in together." 

Mark turned around to see Bob and Wade making some food. 

"Mark, your house is really messy. How long has it been since you last cleaned. I'm making some food if you don't mind." Wade said. 

"What are you guys doing here!" Mark questioned, "And how did you get in?" 

"I still had your spare key from last time. I forgot to return it to you, so I came in." Bob said.

Mark had joked around with Bob and Wade for a while. Jack just added in sometimes, really feeling very happy for the friends he had. Making the mood much lighter, even though he was comfortable with Mark, sometimes there were silences that made the mood tense and he couldn't change it. 

The silences made him think. If there wasn't any music playing in the background he could listen to, or Mark's voice when he was recording, Jack would think of everything that has happened to him thus far. 

His thoughts have always brought him down. Doing YouTube had it's perks, but he kept feeling a constant nagging in the back of his mind that he wasn't good, and that he couldn't do anything correctly. Gaming is the only thing that he can do. Considering if you die in game, nothing happens. Compared to real life, which even breathing is life threatening, game life is so much easier. But when he got hate, he knew how to ignore it and make it into a joke, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Maybe it was just a small part, but the pain accumulates and it becomes something unbearable. But he still played games just for fun, to forget everything else.

Now, he was blind. That was it. Nothing else. Even though nothing else was wrong with him, he could never go back to playing games. He couldn't see the screen. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't release his frustrations out on Billy anymore. He couldn't torture Betty with awful, bone breaking stunts. He couldn't watch Steve die over and over and over again anymore. He couldn't be able to see the faces of his fans at Pax, the people that made his time on YouTube worthwhile.

He wouldn't be able to live a normal life cause he couldn't see anymore. He couldn't. He needed to have a guide, or at least a walking stick. Telling everyone to give way to him cause he is handicapped. He didn't want special treatment cause he's handicapped, but he knows that he probably needed it. 

Listening to Mark, Bob and Wade made him realize how small he is. There were so many things that he couldn't do by himself. And now, being blind, makes things even worse. 

Bob nudged Mark and looked at Jack. Mark wrapped an arm around Jack and brought him closer, laughing. Jack, shocked out of his thoughts, eyes opened wide. His glasses askew showing off his clouded blue eyes. 

Mark laughed at Jack's awkwardness and soon, Jack started to laugh too. 

Behind closed doors, Mark was feeling anxious about things too. He had been worried about how Jack would take things being in a new place, how would he learn the new environment? How would they live together and what should Mark do to make Jack feel comfortable. Many other things going through his mind. On the plane, in the taxi, everywhere. 

How should Mark put guides around his house and how would he organize things so that Jack won't bump into anything? How would he deal with the fans? Should he tell Jack all the hate comments too? He didn't want to make Jack sad nor does he want to cover up the hate that he received. He doesn't want to lie to Jack. 

His thoughts were forgotten by laughing with Bob and Wade. Seeing Jack out of it, Mark wanted to do something to make Jack feel better. Mark didn't know what to do to but he did what came naturally to him, draping an arm around Jack and laughing. 

The mood seemed to lighten and the four friends talked and they all helped with the cleaning of the house.


	7. Living in LA

After a few days of being in LA, both Mark and Jack had gone into a routine.

In the morning both of them would wake up, and have breakfast together. Be it home-made dishes or something bought from the shops in the neighbourhood. After that, Mark would get to recording videos and sometimes Jack would appear and try to scare Mark, or just sit near Mark to hear his voice.

Jack loved Mark's voice even from before, and now, he loved it even more. Since he couldn't see, he had to cling onto something else to tell himself that he isn't dead yet. There was still things he could do.

Jack had tried doing many things by himself. First he learned how to navigate through the house by himself, constantly reminding Mark to put everything where it is supposed to be or Jack's body compass would go haywire. Next, he learnt how to locate different objects by remembering where they were, occasionally passing Mark some things when he was too busy.

After a week of being at Mark's, Jack had gotten somewhat used to the house, but it wasn't his house. It was Mark's. He was just a guest in a new place. He knew he couldn't treat it like his own home. He had his own room but something was missing. 

Jack felt that something was missing in his life. He knew what it was.

He couldn't make videos anymore. He had been making then for so long, it taking up most of his time. His time using the internet to play games or just scroll through YouTube was gone. Now, he had too much free time. He just spent it just walking around the house or sitting on his or Mark's bed. He had been practicing his Braille so he could at least read something when he was bored. Mark had specifically went out and bought books about learning Braille for Jack.

Wanting to cure his boredom one day, Jack went to change to his going out clothes, which was labelled by Mark, and headed out the door. Jack brought along his walking stick, which was foldable so he just put it in his pocket. He tried to challenge himself and walked out onto the pavement.

He wore his sunglasses as usual, he could feel the sun's rays of his face so it wouldn't be too weird for a guy to be wearing it. He had made it out onto the walkway and he was headed straight. He didn't know how long or where he went, he just walked.

It was a huge achievement for Jack as this was the first time out without someone guiding him. He felt so free, but at the same time restricted to where he was going.

He was careful to not walk on the roads and he just went where the path made him go. Taking out his walking stick soon after he had walked a few meters. He needed it to know if there were any bumps of curbs ahead.

Soon, he could hear dogs barking and water splashing. He figured he reached some sort of park as he had stepped on the grass and it felt like he was in a huge empty space. He could hear children running around laughing madly and there were people calmly chatting as well.

Jack just stood on the grass for a while and just enjoyed the sounds and the wind in his face.

After a while, Jack's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the answer button. It was an old phone. A phone with actual buttons so it was easier for Jack.

The person on the other side was Mark!

"Jack! Where are you? When I finished recording and I didn't see you around I got worried! I waited for a while but I guess I'm not that good at waiting."

"Ah Mark. Don't be so worried. I was just out for a walk. I was very careful, don't worry."

"So where do you think you are now? I'll go pick you up"

"Erm, I think I am at some park. I just followed the path. I went out of the house and took a right turn and followed the path all the way. All the turns at the junctions and stuff."

"Hmm park huh? Ok I'm on my way."

Jack hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He enjoyed the fresh air and he closed his useless eyes and just imagined what would this place be like.

The trees bustling in the breeze, the children playing different games and such. The adults talking about world affairs and other matters. Teenagers would be on skateboards.

He didn't know what time it was. He just stood there. It was peaceful. Not a care in the world. The feeling was great. As if he was free from life's limitations. But he knew it was the opposite. He was trapped, but he felt free. Like nothing could bring his mood down.

Mark soon came arrived at the park and went looking for Jack. He was surprised at how Jack could find the park. He walked quite a distance from home. 

Mark found Jack standing in the middle of a field, the wind tugging at his clothes. Jack looked so peaceful. Mark didn't want to disturb him. 

After a while of looking at Jack and enjoying the scene before him, Mark went up to Jack, wanting to bring him home before it got too late. 

"Hey princess. Fancy meeting you here." Mark said wait a smirk, also apparent in his voice. 

Jack turned towards the voice and said "Oh nothing. Just thinking of the many princes that are fighting over me" playing along with Mark's prince act. 

Mark laughed heartily. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and when he was sure no one was, he wrapped his arms around Jack from the back and kissed his check. Mark lay his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack, in turn, leaned back against Mark. They stood there for a while until Mark decided it was time to head home. 

"Come on Jack. Time to go home." Mark said with a smile, "Our home." 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing and whatever so meh ... It's currently 4:40am and i decided to post this. So there is only 1 more chapter, and the ending is bad I tell you LOL ... shld I just post both today? Hmmm ... maybe I will. 
> 
> I'm currently writing a story which is Yaoi or bxb on wattpad so if I post it I might just inform you guys. And I wrote a oneshot of phanfiction called tumblr tag on archive too so check that out too XD 
> 
> I like to rant while writing so I get out of point easily LOL but oh well. Cya in the next chapter


	8. Worth the wait

~

Learning new things is hard, a lot of hard work put in. It's even harder if you can't see. One of your senses are gone. After spending all your life reliant on it, it's gone.

Mark had been super patient with Jack and helping him along the way. Jack however, was more than pissed with his progress. He kept messing up. He needed to learn braille but it's just like learning a new language. But unlike other people, he had no choice but to learn it.

Without sight, he felt that his other senses had become more sensitive. It still took a damned long time to get the hang of it though.

Months. Years have passed without them noticing the changes around them. They were lost in their world. For Jack, Mark was his world now. Mark had helped him so much. Mark still helps him. With more dangerous tasks such as cooking, shaving. Mark is so protective over Jack it was ridiculous.

A few weeks into them living together, Jack had decided he was going to film his process of getting his life back on track. Posting vlogs of him learning slowly, giving talks about how it may seem hard, but he kept trying and eventually, he did bounce back stronger than ever.

His fan base shrunk but what can he say? People had stayed to watch gaming videos. It didn't deter him from posting his videos. He had a few reasons for doing so.

Firstly, he still wanted to reach out to people and make more friends. Making more connections. Secondly, he did not want to rely on Mark too much. He knows how expensive lessons and rehabilitation is and he wanted to pay for it with his own money. He is still partnered with Youtube and he still has revenue from his older videos but he felt that he was being lazy.

Being blind might not have been his idea of his future, but he was glad it was. He could reach out to a bigger audience, not just to the blind. Not that he wasn't already, but now he has the first hand experience of being lost and alone.

His friends all supported him through it all. His game developer friends also had made games especially for the blind to play. Everything relied on his hearing at first, then it became a more interactive experience with the virtual reality consoles that started coming out. He played a big part in the development of the game too.

This had kept his attention and his thoughts fully, not making time for anymore self doubt. He could do it.

When the game was finally done, he played it and posted it. More people knew about him, about his work, about his life. Many people supported him. Supported his projects.

He still went to conventions. Maybe once in a while. Since it was so crowded, he had to have security guards the whole time there. He didn't like the special treatment but maybe now he can savour this moment. He worked so hard. He couldn't stop himself from crying after meeting fans in person the first time he went to a convention.

Mark was so worried. Jack loved it.

Jack loved how Mark was towards him. Even though it had changed a bit from when he first came to live with Mark, he could still feel his love. It was wearing Mark down, Jack knew. Jack could hear the tiredness in Mark's voice. But not once did it lose the love in it.

~

One night, a phone call had disturbed the couple from their rest. They both whined as they were both comfy in bed. Jack quickly hid under his covers and pretended to sleep while Mark had nothing else to do but get up to answer the phone.

"Hello. Mark speaking."

On the other side of the line, there was a clearly not a native English speaker speaking fast in some language. Mark deduced that it was Japanese.

"Er. Hello. I am calling in relation to a Mister Sean Mac-Hog-lin" The speaker stuttered in trying to pronounce the name.

"Yeah. Do you need him to come to the phone?"

"Any family member above 21 is fine." The speaker continued, "Oh I am sorry. Where are my manners. I am a doctor at XYZ hospital. You can address me as Harry. Or Doctor Harry. Whichever you are comfortable with."

"Oh okay. I am Sean's husband. What is this call about Doctor Harry?"

"We might have found a way to return Mister Sean's blindness."

"Oh! Is this true?" Mark exclaimed.

"Yes. The details of the procedure is going to be emailed to the address that you had given us when you visited last. Think about it. Even if it's a small chance to get the whole vision back, it is good to give it a try. I won't take any more of your time at this ungodly hour. I'll be waiting for your decision."

Mark went back to the bedroom and saw Jack sitting upright, looking at him. Mark took a breath and told Jack about what the doctor had said.

Mark did not want to delay it any further and immediately went to his email.

They both had travelled to many different specialists the first few months of the incident and came up empty handed. But times have changed. Finally.

The specifics of the procedure was long and very technical. Apparently they had invented a new device and material that acts the same as the components in the human eye. It was a very delicate surgery, connecting all the capillaries and veins to the artificial eye. The chances of a full success is about 10 percent.

Maybe one eye would be colourblind, maybe one eye would not be able to handle the devices. What Mark got from the email was that they would be performing a delicate removal of the actual eye components and replacing them with the gadgets.

Even thinking about freaked him out.

As with every surgery, there is always a risk of failure. Even worse than being blind.

Thinking long and hard about it, Mark and Jack had came up with pros and cons of the whole thing.

Jack thought that nothing could be worse than the moment he realised he was blind, now there was a chance of him getting back. He was excited and nervous.

Telling doctor Harry about their decision, the surgery was scheduled.

~

Jack was in surgery. Mark was in the waiting room. They had said the surgery would take at least four hours. At most it could last eight hours.

Doctor Harry came up to Mark and started talking to him, most likely to relief the stress Mark was feeling by distracting him.

"Jack is the first person to go through this procedure. It's not going to be perfect. But with this, he could be helping other patients with his data. I am sure that he would like that. Helping people was always what he wanted to do, right? Didn't you say that yourself?" Doctor Harry had said and kept his eyes on Mark, observing his behaviour.

"Yeah. I'm still very nervous. Let's talk about something else. You're a Japanese right?"

"Ah yes. I am Japanese. I came to America quite some time ago. My English is not perfect and my accent is still strong. Hopefully you did not have any trouble understanding what I say."

"Ah it's no problem at all. What did you do before coming to this hospital?"

Their conversation went on. Mark had stressed so much he fell asleep after the first few hours of waiting. He came back to the world of living when someone shook him awake.

Jack was out of the operation room. And it only took... ten hours. Oh.

JACK!

He was still in the drug induced state and his conditioned had stabled. They had a hard time with him, he was told that Jack had flat-lined in the middle of surgery but he managed to pull through.

Jack was strong.

Mark stayed in the hospital. Even though the nurses told him to leave. He kept by Jack's side, holding his hand. Jack's head was covered in a bandage which prevented light from reaching his eyes. His 'new' eyes were still a little sensitive. Too much light might damage it at this point in time.

The night was cold and silent. The only sounds were the dripping of the IV drip beside Jack's bed and Jack's and his quiet breathing.

He did not know how long it has been. He feel in and out of sleep along the way.

The hand holding Jack's hand was numb. Mark released his hold on Jack's hand to stretch a little, but was stopped by a small clench of the other's hand. Mark Looked at Jack. His heart pumping loud and hard in his chest.

"Jack?" Mark whispered.

His voice sounded like it was amplified a thousand fold in the quiet room.

"Mark" Jack replied, his voice hoarse for not being used in the coma like state.

"Jack," Mark released a breath he did not know he was holding, "You're awake!"

It took a while, but Mark eventually called the nurse.

The nurse had came and took some tests before heading to remove Jack's bandage.

"Please keep your eyes closed. When I remove the bandage, at your own time, slowly open your eyes. Okay? I'm going to dim the lights."

The nurse slowly unwrapped Jack's head. Once it was fully off, Jack obeyed his instructions and slowly opened his eyes.

Mark saw the clear blue-ish green eyes he had missed so much. He stared at his eyes, lost in them.

The first words out of Jack's mouth had caused the both of them to laugh, a hearty, loving laugh. 

"You really had let yourself go since the last time I saw you."

Jack was back. He was never gone but it seems like their whole ordeal was over. It only took what- ten years.

And that wait was worth it. Always. It was always worth it. For Jack. For Mark. The couple took their time not rushing anything.

Things seemed different. But they were the same. In time, everything would fall back into place again.

~End~

 

A/N:

@BunnyAuthor831 Thanks for wanting to read more of my story. So this is dedicated to you. Sorry it took so long. Inspiration only hits when I'm in bed or smth HAHAHA

This is the last chapter. I tried to make it end as smoothly as possible xD

I don't know if my writing style had changed since I last posted something. I have a lot of works in the making but I really don't want to post it until I know I'm going to continue. I keep starting new works with my old works like half a chapter in. The one with the most chapters is currently 3 1/2 chaps. xD

Starting a new school and new work to do. I'm dying. It's late and I have tests on Monday-Thursday. I'm so good at procrastinating. XD

Well have a good day and hope to see you whenever I post anymore stories.

COMMENT

FAVOURITE

SHARE

WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO

I'M NOT FORCING YOU OR ANYTHING

JUST IF YOU LIKE IT

I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER (OR UNTIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU)

ahahahaha. okay bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this work and someone on wattpad wanted me to update so I have an ending for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic ... that I actually post. So YEA!  
> please comment and stuff so I can know what I need to work on so yea.


End file.
